superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie Credits
Opening Credits Executive Producer *Craig Bartlett Based on the Series "Hey Arnold!" Created by *Craig Bartlett Supervising Producer *Raymie Muzquiz Written by *Craig Bartlett *Joe Purdy *Laura Sreebny *Justin Charlebois Co-Director *Stu Livingston Art Director *Jerry Richardson Producer *Lizbeth Velasco Music by *Jim Lang Directed by *Raymie Muzquiz Closing Credits Created by *Craig Bartlett Storyboard Artists *Miyuki Hoshikawa *Kahee Lim *Steve Lowtwait *Rufino Roy Camacho II *Abby Davies *Jessie Wong Production Manager *Jessica Dalton-Claffey Production Coordinator *Dan Koskie Script Coordinator *Christie Insley Production Assistant *Chelsea Jauregui *Kevin Lam Story Consultants *Michelle Lamoreaux *Greg Worswick *Jack Ferraiolo Animatic Editors *Eric Petraitis *Zach Smythe Cast Voice Director *Craig Bartlett Additional Voice Direction *Raymie Muzquiz Casting *Gene Vassilaros, C.S.A. *Shiondre Austin, C.S.A. Casting Coordinator *Roxanne Escatel Original Series Casting by *Joey Paul Jensen, C.S.A. Character Designers *Nath Milburn *Steven Russell Welles Background Designers *Randon Eagles *Jonathan Renoni Background Intern *Daniella Rosu-Ortiz Background Painters *Thomas Borowski *Jill Daniels *Bridget Ore Prop Designer *Tyler William Gentry Color Stylist *Grace Babineu Effects Designer *Joseph Mildenburger Supervising Sheet Timer *Donald A. Judge Sheet Timers *Terry Lennon *Ray Claffey *Sherie Pollack *George Chialtas Animation Checker *Kathy Gilmore Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer *Justin Brinsfield Recording Engineer *Matt Corey 2nd Recording Engineer *Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor *Jonathan Hylander Animation Production Services *Saerom Animation Inc. Animation Producer *Youngmee Kim Production *Jun-Su Lee *Ki-Chul Choi *Gang-Tae Lee *Hoo-Yoon Kim Layout *Heung-Ik Jun *Gwi-Nam Shi *Hyo-Sook Yoon *Mi-Hyeon Lee *Jong-Seek Hyun *Jeom-Hwa Kim *Won-Jun Jo *Yong-Hoo Kim *Hae-Won Park *Hong-Gwon Yoon Backgrounds *Byong-Wook Gwak *Mi-Jah Choi Animation *Chul-Kee Kwon *Bong-Hee Han *Chul-Hee Han *Jong-Chul Baek *Ji-Won Joo *Geon-Hwa Kim *Tae-Wook Yoon *Yong-Seop Jung *Min-Young Song *Jong-Hwa Lee *Yo-Han Han *Tae-Soon Kim *In-Seol Hwang *Young-Jin Heo *Choo-Jah Kim *Eun-Mee Lee *Geun-Seek Song *Jae-Soo Lee Animation Checking *Yoon-Seen Park Inbetweens *Nyong-Jah Kim *Byong-Hoon Park *Sung-Kee Jung *Eun-Jo Park *Hae-Kyung Sun Inbetweens Checking *Tae-Soo Park *Mi-Young Park *Bong-Soo Eun *Chul-Jong Choi Color *In-Sook Jung *Young-Mee Jo *Eun-Sung Park *Kyong-Sook Kim *Sun-Ae Park *Mi-Young Lee *Hee-Young Kim Scan *Chang-Taek Jung *Hye-Sun Kim *Ok-Seon Lee Painting *Wong-Hee Kang *Mi-Rye Bang *Hyo-Hee Lee *Eui-Young Jung *Mi-Kyong Moon *Nana Shin *Su-Yeong Yim *Yeon-Sook Jo *Mi-Young Moon *Kyoung-Min Yang *Mi-Kyong Ji *Yeon-Sook Hong Composite *Mi-Jah Eun *Eun-Hee Lee CG *Dong-Kyun Kim Rendering *Il-Seok Shin *Yeon-Seon Yu Retake *Dong-Gwan Kim Director of Post Production *Oliver Pearce Post Production Supervisor *Molly Minus Supervising Picture Editor *Chris Hink Assistant Picture Editor *Rick Dominicus Nick Digital CG Animation Directors *Christian Evans *Pablo Smith Digital Animators *Tyler Mele *Ilana Schwartz *Jessica Von Medicus *Andrea Yomtob Production Manager for Nick Digital *Jennifer Gay Track Reading Services *Slightly Off Track, Inc. Production Interns *Evan Eley *Peter Egan *Luke Diehl For Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios *Jonathan Abelardo *Thomas Maydeck *Mark Mercado *Nico Garofolo Assistant Dialogue Mixers *Sean Jacobson *Samuel Porcaro Post Production Sound Services Provided by *Sabre Media Studios / Hacienda Post Post Sound Supervisor & Re-recording Mixer *Timothy J. Borquez Sound Editors *Alex Borquez *Roy Braverman *Eric Freeman *Brian F. Mars *Daisuke Sawa *Les Wolf Assistant Sound Editor *Grant Meurers Sound Effects Editor *Thomas Syslo Re-recording Mixers *Nick Gotten *Robert Crew *Timothy J. Borquez Foley Crew *Diane Greco *Bobby Crew Post Production Telecine Services *Roundabout Entertainment, Inc. Telecine Colorist *Dan Hermelin Digital Intermediate Producer *Crystal Angel Vice President, Animation Technology *Eric Swanborg Digital Operations *Kimberly Madore *Mardine J. Pouryousef *Chris Spears Machine Room *C.J. Kinyon *Gregory Mitchell Archive and Resource Library *Anna Martino, Sr. Manager *Ryan McFadden, Collections and Outreach Coordinator *Jean Paul Fernandez *Michael Pazmino *Kevin Iwaki In Loving Memory Thank you to all the fans who wrote letters and signed petitions encouraging the making of this movie. Senior Vice President of Production *David J. Steinberg Vice President of Animation Production *Andrew Huebner Senior Vice President of Original Movies *Michael Sammaciccia Executive in Charge for Production *Stephanie Bang Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Snee-Oosh, Inc. Category:Nicktoons Category:Paramount Home Entertainment